ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Shaher
Shaher is the antagonist in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis. Story The archangel Shaher was ordered by God to fight during the Ogre Battle alongside humanity. Furious that God favored humans above the angels, he rebelled against God out of envy and was cast down from heaven for it. As he fell from grace his heart and body turned black, a long horn sprouted from his head and he was stripped of his power and beauty. Before falling into complete darkness God sealed him within an icy prison known as the Angel's Headstone. At some point the black horn of Shaher was broken off of his body and God fashioned the Sacred Spear Longicolnis out of it. It was used by the mermaids during the war four hundred years before Alphonse Loeher and the Order of the Sacred Flame were sent to Ovis. Shaher spent ages in his prison, filling his heart with hate and envy of the humans that inhabited the world. He slowly restored his power by feeding on the envy of the people of Ovis and cast his voice over the island until he was answered by a sickly girl, Malicia Batraal. Her envy of her sister Ivanna gave the fallen angel more strength and she willingly gave up her body to him. From that point on Shaher searched for the black fragment that could make him whole and revive him. He sent his two trusted servants Lethe and Cirvante to manipulate Duke Naris Batraal and use his resources to find the Sacred Spear for Shaher. After some time Shaher finally learned of the location of the black fragment, which had been laying in the Batraal family crypt below Ostorea Castle. He tried to take the fragment for himself but was stopped by Alphonse and his party. He possessed the body of Rictor Lasanti next and fought with Alphonse. Rictor was able to cast Shaher out but was mortally wounded in the battle. Tempting all those around him with ultimate power, he found a willing follower in Naris, who pledged allegiance to Shaher and took the fragment. Although Naris fell at Charadrius to Alphonse, Shaher felt the Longicolnis draw near to him as Alphonse carried it up the Angel's Headstone to the chamber in which Shaher waited. The fallen angel played on the envious insecurities of Alphonse's party. But as before, Alphonse struck down all of Shaher's servants and him soon after. Shaher completed his fall from grace and became the Sacred Demon. Using the power of the Longicolnis, Alphonse pierced the magical barrier that protected the demon and defeated him. With his last remaining fount of energy Shaher promised to bring them all into the void with him. That was until Eleanor Olato stepped forward and empathized with the fallen angel and revealed that Shaher still deeply loved the God that he had sworn to eternally hate. Together, Eleanor and Shaher ascended to heaven with wings of light. Category:The Knight of Lodis - Characters